


Dandelion Promises

by splodge01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pogtopia, Tommy - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, tommyinnit exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splodge01/pseuds/splodge01
Summary: Dandelion Promises are fragile and maybe made too often for a world full of hate, love and war
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first longform thing i have written
> 
> my twt is @traitorxwilbur

Dandelion Promises?

Seem simple enough right? 

2 people blow out a dandelion and the seeds spread...what happens when people break these promises?

They're not all nice and out of love, some are targeted and painful.


	2. Tubbo and Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the future compared to the other chapters
> 
> Tubbo and Dream discuss Tommy's possible exile and it leads to a Dandelion Promise...

Tubbo sat on the bench outside Tommy’s house holding his head in his hands. It was the day of the exile decision, a huge weight was crushing down on Tubbo’s head and heart, his best friend had forced this decision on him. Tubbo propped his head up in his hands with his arms resting on his knees, he stared out to the distance blankly as tears formed in his eyes, the view of the hills in front of him became more and more blurry. A sudden gust of wind made him shiver, it was getting close to night…Tubbo had been sat on the bench for hours, waiting and hoping for the decision to make itself - he pulled on his presidential coat but took off his tie and undid the top button.

‘Tubbo?’ A familiar chilling voice spoke from behind Tubbo causing him to sigh and slowly turn around in his char in disdain - he stared at the masked man blankly, Dream had pulled his mask down so Tubbo couldn’t even tell what he was thinking from his expressions anymore ‘I’ve been looking for you, have you made your decision yet?’ Dream sat down next to Tubbo on the bench making Tubbo shift along the bench further away from him. Dream placed down his weapons on the floor next to him and stared out at the view with the sun slowly setting.

‘I have…but I need to ask something from you before I make this decision’ Tubbo turned away from the setting sun and looked to Dream who was still staring at the sunset ‘This…this decision isn’t something I made lightly Dream…he’s my best friend you must understand that…you have your best friends George and Sapnap?’ Dream flinched at the mention of their names ‘Or…you did have them…sorry’ Tubbo turned to look back at the sun again as Dream shook his head.

‘It’s fine.’ Dream said sternly while playing with the bracelet on his wrist, the bracelet they all used to wear ‘What point are you trying to make Tubbo, the meeting is an hour and I have things to do’ Dream stopped playing with the bracelet as he watched Tubbo plucked two dandelions from the ground and turned to face Dream and holding one out to him but Dream shook his head.

‘Do you know what these mean?’ Tubbo asked still holding the dandelion out to him and Dream just looked between him and the white flower ‘Do you know what I am asking from you Dream?’ Tubbo’s voice cracked at this, he knew Dream understood what he was asking but Dream didn’t want to do it.

‘Tubbo when I asked you to exile Tommy..I..I didn’t want this, I didn’t want you to ask this…all I want is peace and we can only do that without Tommy here’ Dream shifted his mask up slightly allowing Tubbo to see that Dream was worried, Dreams usual smirk was gone and was instead replaced with a frown ‘You can’t ask this from me Tubbo and you know why’ Dream looked back out to the sunset ‘Shouldn’t you be watching the sunset with Tommy? Isn’t that your thing? Watching the sunset with a music disc..together..’ Dream was cut off by Tubbo standing up in front of him and thrusting the Dandelion in his face.

‘Stop changing the fucking subject Dream, don’t you think I already know I should be here with Tommy and…and not you..his enemy and my… my..’ Dream stood up and towered over Tubbo warning him not to speak any further ‘Do it Dream…Clay…please…to get what you want you need to do this’ Tubbo had tears rolling down his face.

Dream grabbed the dandelion out of Tubbo’s hand and linked their arms together ‘If you really want this Tubbo…Toby…then so be it’ Dream blew his dandelion and Tubbo repeated the same. The white seeds of the flower blew into the sunset and they stood together and watched them fly away. Tubbo collapsed onto the bench and cried, he had sealed both his and his best friends fate with one blow off the flower, it couldn’t be taken back now.

Dream grabbed his weapons and items from the floor near the bench and looked back at Tubbo ‘Dandelion Promise Tubbo…Dandelion Promise..you fucking idiot’ Dream stormed off in the direction of the holy land for the meeting.

Tubbo was still choking back his sobs on the bench, rubbing his hands into his eyes until he could see stars - seeing stars was better than what he had just done ‘Dandelions…promise…’ Tubbo whispered in-between sobs.


	3. Dream Team...or Dream Duo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and George discuss Dream
> 
> George and Dream discuss Sapnap

‘What do you mean he doesn’t care about us? Of course he cares about us sapnap, you’re his best friend and I’m…well I don’t know what we are…’ George fiddles with the bracelet that matched the one on Sapnap’s and Dream’s wrist. ‘You’re being dramatic sapnap, I’m the king of the SMP and if..if he didn’t care then we wouldn’t…we…just shut up sapnap ok’ George stood up from the bench he and Sapnap were sat on together - Sapnap pulled at his own hair in frustration.

‘You’re so fucking dumb George, you can’t see past whatever you two have going on, it’s like he’s made it all blurry for you - fucking focus, when was the last time we hung out, for something OTHER than war or power’ George turned back to face Sapnap who was still sat on the bench with tears in his eyes begging George to just listen to him ‘You weren’t there George, Dream was angry…it was like nothing I’ve seen before…all he cares about is those fucking discs…he doesn’t care about me, you or fucking anything other than those damn discs and his power’ George sighed and looked down at the ground near the bench and picked up a dandelion and sat back down next to Sapnap who was messing with the bracelet on his wrist and looked up ‘George…’ Sapnap looked between him and the dandelion.

‘No don’t George me’ George handed the dandelion to Sapnap ‘If you’re telling the truth about what Dream said then you’ll do it’ Sapnap took the dandelion from George and looked at it and tears started to roll down his face, he looked up at George who was watching him curiously…whatever had happened between George and Dream it had George looking at Dream through rose tinted glasses, he could do no wrong in his eyes, this was the only way to make George see.

Sapnap sighed and pulled the bracelet off his wrist making George gasp but Sapnap shushed him and passed him the bracelet. He picked up the dandelion from the bench and held it between the two of them, he held the stem in one hand…it was ironic that a dandelion was the flower that represented these promises that are supposed to be inviolable..Sapnap pulled the head off the dandelion with the other hand and crushed it before throwing it to the ground making George 

‘Do you see it yet George, I’m done. You need to look at Dream in a different way before you get hurt, but I can’t do that for you - the promise is broken between me and Dream’ George watched as Sapnap stood up and trod on the dandelion before grabbing his weapons and walking off in the direction of Punz house. Sapnap had left George in shock, he couldn’t believe Sapnap had broken the promise the three of them had made together years and years ago. George looked out to the sunset and pulled his knees up to his chest and pulling his hoodie over his head - hiding from the world and the truth he had to see.

Dream finally arrived home after hours of George waiting on that damn bench staring blankly out to the view but he stopped looking at the view ages ago, all George could see was him replaying all the times the Dream Team were together, the fun times and the worst - the one that kept replaying was Sapnap crushing the dandelion and the pain George could feel in his chest every time it replayed.

Dream put his hand on George’s shoulder making him jump and drop Sapnaps bracelet he was holding in his hand.

‘George you dropped your…’ Dream picked up the bracelet and saw that George still had his on ‘wait…is this sapnap’s?’

‘I..uh….um..Dream…I…yes..’ George stuttered and took the bracelet from Dreams hands and put the bracelet into his pocket, Dream looked at him curiously and sat down next to him resting his arm on the bench behind George. 

George sighed and moved closer to Dream and rested his head on his shoulder, Dream moved his arm down so it rested on Georges waist and kissed the top of his head. They sat there for a while together, looking out at the sun slowly setting - they both knew something was wrong but wanted to sit in peace, together. George could feel the pit in his stomach grow deeper and deeper the longer they sat together, he even knew Dream was just staring at the bracelet on his wrist that he kept messing with, he didn’t even have to look at him.

‘Dream..’ George attempted to move away from Dream and face him but he just held him closer, he didn’t want this moment to be over, not yet. George giggled a little at Dream being clingy and turned his head to face him to be faced with the mask pulled all the way down, Dream’s emotions were concealed. George frowned at Dream and moved away Dream and sat facing him - Dream still sat and looked out at the sunset.

George stood up in front of Dream and blocked the view and held his hands out to him, Dream took them and stood up facing George. He reached up and pulled Dreams hood down and placed his hand on the clasp of Dream’s mask, Dream nodded to let him know that it was ok. George removed the mask and placed it on the bench - Dreams eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were tear stained, George put his hands to Dream’s cheeks and wiped away the tears, Dream leant into Georges hands and rested his head on is hand with his eyes closed - he could feel Georges eyes staring at him.

‘Look at me’ George said softly still rubbing his thumb on Dream’s cheeks softly. Dream shook his head slightly and grabbed Georges wrist and moved them from his face and turned away from him ‘Clay.’ George said making Dream turn straight back around in shock, George never called him Clay.

‘George’ Dreams voice cracked ‘What did sapnap do’ George looked into Dreams eyes which were tearing up once again, he pulled Sap’s bracelet from his pocket and placed it into Dream’s open hand ‘Did he…did he break the promise?’ Dream held the bracelet in his hand and stared at it.

‘I…I think you were the one who broke the promise Clay’ Dreams head snapped up to look at George in anger making him flinch, George never sees Dreams face when he’s angry..in fact George was the only one who had seen his face. Dream noticed George flinched and softened his expression and took a step towards him, George took a step backwards.

‘George? What do you mean I broke the promise? Why isn’t Sapnap giving this to me, why are you the one giving it to me? I have never broken my dandelion promises’ Dream said his voice frantic - he was worried. He was worried about losing his best friend and his partner in one day, he was worried about losing everything he ever had.

‘This isn’t about Sapnap, it’s about you and…and your power obsession over everything…you…you said you only care about those discs, those fucking discs. Sapnap heard you, he was there at the wall, you didn’t see him…and I…I don’t know who to believe anymore…my best friend or…or you Clay’ George said messing with the bracelet on his wrist, avoiding eye contact with Dream.

‘I don’t know what to say, George of course I don’t just care about those discs, you and Sapnap are all I have left…everyone else is against me…George’ Dream stepped forward and placed a finger under Georges chin and lifted his head until George looked at him in the eyes, his bloodshot eyes - full of pain and fear ‘I love you George’ Dream said glancing between George messing with his bracelet and his eyes.

‘I know you do’ George said sighing dropping his hands to his side ‘I just…you lie to everyone, why am I any different?’ Tears started to fall down Georges cheeks.

Dream shook his head and grabbed Georges face and kissed him making George gasp, the kiss tasted of salt - both of them crying. George resisted before melting into the kiss and snaking his arms around Dreams neck. Dream backed George against a tree and lifted him up so George’s legs were wrapped around his waist.

‘George, I love you’ Dream said resting his nose against George’s gasping for air, George was blushing and Dream knew he got the reaction he wanted. George rested his hands on Dream’s chest leaning against the tree, his legs still wrapped around Dream’s waist.

‘Dream…Clay…I love you too’ George grabbed Dreams face this time and kissed him, Dream smirked into the kiss and let Georges feet drop to the ground and pulled away, both of them smiling and their tear stained cheeks replaced with a blush.

Dream turned away from George and looked around on the floor before picking up a flower and sitting on the bench, George sat next to him.

‘You don’t have to do this you know, only one half of the promise is broken between you and Sapnap’ George held Dreams hand, the hand he was holding the dandelion with.

‘Dandelion promises are fragile Georgie…once one half is broken…I…I don’t want to - he’s my best friend but he doesn’t…he doesn’t think that anymore’ Dream grabbed the stem of the flower harder and brought it closer to his head. George kissed his cheek and stood up, Dream turned to look at him.

‘I…I don’t want to be here for this…I’ll be back at my home’ George walked off into the forest, leaving Dream alone with the bench, sunset and dandelion.

Dream took Sapnaps bracelet from his pocket and held it in his other hand, he took a last look at the sunset and took the head off the dandelion and let it fall to the ground, a few of the seeds fell off and flew off into the view. Dream held his head in his hands and cried, he had done this to himself - once again the power obsession had taken over and Sapnap was the one to pay for it this time.

Dream walked over to his enderchest and placed Sapnaps bracelet into it, maybe one day…one day he might want it back, but for now it will stay in the enderchest and not on Sapnaps wrist where it belongs.


End file.
